You Don't Have A Clue
by Gooniegirl3333
Summary: Ryan and Natalia, and my take on their inner thoughts.  Set in the "Lalalala" scene of 7x18, "Flight Risk." RaiN!


**A/N:** So, this is completely outside of my current fic, "Through Her Eyes." I got the strange desire to write this, and it just came out. It's basically my take on Ryan and Natalia's thoughts throughout their friendship...and wanting more. (Or at least what should have happened, =) ) Thank you to **BlindedBySmoke** for encouraging me to post this.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:Miami or the song "You Don't Have a Clue." They belong to CBS and Royksopp.

**Synopsis:** Ryan secretly admires Natalia, but he knows she doesn't feel the same. Natalia quietly adores Ryan, but she knows the feeling will never be returned. Set during 7x18, "Flight Risk."

* * *

I'm here to tell you a little story about two people who care deeply for one another, through more than just friendship, but have never admitted it. Don't get me wrong; they each are aware of their own feelings, but the idea of this emotion being reciprocated is thought to be nonexistent. Even during field work, these two can't help but catch a glimpse, a smallest of small desire toward the other. An example (if you must):

Like any normal investigation, Ryan and Natalia found each other teamed up for field work. The scene of the crime? An airplane. _Figures_, thought Ryan, _something that flies...high...really high. Hell, at least it's landed. I guess if I have to investigate this, I'm glad it's with her..._

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Ryan continued his pursuit in the location of what the pilot called a "romper room." One of the last locations of the victim was reported there, but his hunt for such a room was proving to no avail. Sighing tiredly, he leaned against one of the walls, adjacent to Natalia's current position.

"I'm telling ya, I don't think there's any romper room," he expressed abidingly. "If the pilot was telling the truth, it would have been on the schematics." Staring back in her direction, he mentally melted at her thoughtful expression. _Even in deep thought, she still looks radiant._

"What reason would the pilot have to lie?" Natalia questioned, her eye's darting towards Ryan, who instantly broke his gaze. _Those deep hazel eyes_, Natalia thought,_ if only a few seconds, can be electrifying._

"Well, none other than the fact that he might have killed somebody," Ryan quickly stated, hoping that she didn't catch his abysmal stare seconds ago.

"Well, yeah. There's that," Natalia affirmed, trying her damnedest to concentrate on the case. Slowly, she circled around herself, beaming her flashlight in the plane's nooks and crannies. "And the fact that he was the last person to have seen her alive. But we still gotta check out his story."

_Stop looking at her_, Ryan persisted to himself. _You're here to solve a murder, not gawk at Natalia._ Regaining composure, both CSIs began to move about the area, hoping for break. Gently nudging into the plane's closet, Natalia heard a conflicting sound beneath her feet. Confused, she peered down, only to see the floor moving.

"This floor gives," she announced. Flashing her light above, she rolled her eyes in disbelief. "It's not just a closet." Smirking again, Natalia motioned to Ryan to join her in the tight squeeze.

Both stashing their emotions away, hopefully for good, the two carefully snuggled into the closet. Seeing the latch for the contraption behind Ryan, the CSIs reached to flip the switch, hands sparking at the touch.

"Sorry," Natalia said sheepishly, quickly pulling her hand back and lowering her gaze to her flashlight. _So much for paying attention to the case, _she thought._ Great job, Boa Vista._

Flipping the switch, the elevator began to move causing the two to jolt towards each other. Ryan instantly caught Natalia by the waist, him silently blushing before she returned to her upright position. _Way to keep your mind on the case,_ he thought. _Good going, Wolfe._

"Wow." Natalia casted her chestnut wide-eyes around the room in wonder. _We could use a room like this._

"Well, I guess we found the mile-high club," Ryan joked. Natalia scoffed in agreement.

"And the last place that Suzanne Grady was seen alive," she reminded him.

"It does back up the captain's story. I can't believe they have these little love nests in planes," he joked again, his mind racing. "You know, I think we need one of these." _More than you know... wow, Wolfe. That's never gonna happen. Try to change the subject onto someone else...quick..._

"Yeah, right? We could convert firearms." _It's like he's reading my mind. Yeah, right, Boa Vista. Get a hold of yourself. He doesn't see you in that way..._

"Sure, I can think of two people who would enjoy that." _Please, take the bait...take the bait..._

"Oh, who?" Natalia peered up in confusion, catching a devilish smirk from Ryan.

"Calleigh and Delk-no way. Do you have proof?" Mentally relaxing, Natalia found her emotions both relieved and disappointed at his confirmation of the couple the were **really** speaking of. _Of course he's talking about Calleigh and Eric,_ she thought. _ It's so obvious those two are falling hard for each other._

Relaxing a bit, Ryan found himself relieved she fell into his trap. _No need going down that road_, he thought. _It wouldn't matter anyway._

"I don't have any proof, I just have a feeling. But I don't want—"

"Oh, lalalala..." Natalia sung, keeping her hands close to her ears. The two continued on their quest for evidence pointing to Suzanne Grady's killer, this time swearing to store those emotions away. After all, they had a murder to solve.

And so you see, ladies and possibly gentlemen, the two loves continue their way down this road together unknowingly.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Like I said, the scene probably couldn't been seen that way, but it would be nice if it did... =).**

**As said in the disclaimer, the title is based off of the song "You Don't Have a Clue." I thought it was perfect... check it out!**

**Thanks for reading! REVIEWS!**


End file.
